gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Journal 2
Journal #2 is a mysterious journal written by Stanford Pines and temporarily owned by Gideon Gleeful and later Stanley Pines. It is the second in a series of journals, preceded by Journal #1 and followed by Journal #3, and contains information on various supernatural items and spells found in Gravity Falls. History Over thirty years before the start of the series, Ford recorded and compiled a variety of spells and information on enchanted items of Gravity Falls within Journal 2 following the completion of Journal 1. Out of paranoia that he was being watched, he hid his three books in various areas of the town, choosing to bury Journal 2 near Gravity Falls Elementary. By keeping their knowledge separate from one another he hoped the information necessary to activate the Universe portal would never be deciphered. The journal eventually found its way into the hands of Gideon Gleeful, who found it buried near his Elementary School. Using it to enlighten himself on the paranormal activities of his town and locate the Mystic Amulet, which he exploited as part of his child psychic act for his tourist trap, the Tent of Telepathy. Driven by a hunger for ultimate power, Gideon sought what he believed to be the only remaining book, Journal 1, and unite them to unleash a gateway of unimaginable power. Upon learning the journal was likely buried within the grounds of his rival tourist trap, Stan's Mystery Shack, a rivalry between the two was born. Season 1 Journal 2 makes its first physical appearance in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," when the destruction of the mystic amulet at the hands of Dipper and Mabel leaves Gideon searching for a supernatural method of revenge within the book. In "Little Dipper," Gideon continues his plans for vengeance against the Pines family, considering multiple plans of attack before deciding on stealing the Mystery Shack's deed from Stan. Gideon repeats an incantation from Journal 2 to summon the dream demon Bill Cipher, making a deal with him to steal Stan's deed to the Mystery Shack in "Dreamscaperers." When the plan fails, Gideon instead uses dynamite to obtain it, thus acquiring the shack for his own as stated in the town's Finders Keepers Law. Now in possession of the property, Gideon begins his search for Journal 1 with the help of his own journal in "Gideon Rises," eventually believing to have acquired it but instead having obtained Journal 3. Upon his arrest, Stan locates Journal 2 and covertly takes it alongside the deed to the Mystery Shack, combining it with the other journals to activate the Universe Portal. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Journal 2 briefly appears still resting in Stan's laboratory, alongside its counterparts. In "Not What He Seems," Journal 2 is seen in Stan's lab, with the other two journals. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Dipper tells Ford that he has read about the Cycloptopus in Journal 2. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," Ford flips open the journal to the Blood Rain page, which is next to a torn-out page. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Ford brings the journal along when he and Dipper travel into the UFO. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Bill destroys Journal 2 alongside Journal 1 and Journal 3. After the Series The journals were recovered by Dipper, apparently unharmed after Weirdmageddon had ended. After Dipper kept the Journals to himself for a few days, he revealed them to Ford. The family decided to throw them into the Bottomless Pit to rid themselves of the trouble caused by them, and because things thrown into the pit could end up anywhere. Content Alien Adhesive The left page has a drawing of a container, holding the adhesive. It also contains a drawing of its molecular structure, as well as one of the hexagonal plates that is seen throughout the UFO. The right page has two images of a planet. The top image shows the planet split in half and a drop in the space between the two halves. The bottom image is the planet whole again, with a crack running down the middle where the two halves have been sealed. Blood Rain Taking up most of the page is a drawing of red droplets falling into a red puddle. Creature #326 & Summoning On the left page, there is the Zodiac, as well as various writing: On the right page, there is a drawing of a -12 dollar bill, to the left of some text. Next to the page title is a drawing of Bill Cipher. Cycloptopus There is image of Cycloptopus on the left page. And on the right page, the eye and the mouth of the creature. Alchemic symbols: fire of circulation Demon Caterpillars This page is mentioned in "Little Dipper," when Gideon plots to get vengeance on the Pines family. Mystic Amulet On the left page, below a paragraph and a half of text, there are two sketches. One is a branch drawing, and another is three connected spirals, which has been seen in other pages of the other journals. On the right page, below the title, is fig. B, a sketch of the amulet. Gideon managed to find the amulet and used it to fool people that he had powers until it was finally destroyed by Mabel Pines in "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel." Alchemic symbols: grades of fire Possession Incantation The page, ripped out of Journal 2 by Gideon, has a drawing of a splayed hand with squiggles radiating out towards a person. The controlled person has wide eyes, an open mouth, and arms outstretched in front of him. On the bottom left is a detailed drawing of an eye. On the bottom right "One time use!" is written in red. The spell on the page is just spooky magic evil spell backwards again and again. Possible Hiding Places _____ ______ under ______ allows indistinguishable ___ ___ ______ wood ____. ____ ______ ___ _____ _______ __________. Beware of nesting squirrels!}} Universe portal When placed together with the other two journals, it completes a warning written in invisible ink (the bold is the contents of Journal 2) The Undead No information available for this page. There is a page on it in Journal 3 though. Appearance The appearance of Journal 2 is similar to 3'''s. It is burgundy with gold-colored corners in the front and none in the back. There are two gold-colored lines on the book's spine. In the middle of the cover, there is a 6-fingered gold-colored hand with the number 2 written on the palm. It appears to be slightly damaged, but in better condition than journals ''1 and 3''. Sightings Trivia *Journal ''2 seems to be less damaged when compared to the other two journals. *Both 2'' and ''3 have a page about zombies, as heard in "Little Dipper." **They also both have pages on Bill Cipher as seen in "Dreamscaperers." *Journal 2'' contains a maze page that fits in with the maze pages from ''Journal 1'' and ''3. de:Tagebuch 2 es:Libro 2 ru:Дневник №2 Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Books